


Black Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Background Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two younge apprentices wander off from camp to investigate the black substance that keeps washing up on the beach.





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, like typos and such, please notify me so I can change them. Thanks.

"Stop!" 

"Why?" 

"Because!!" 

MarshPaw chuckled as FreyPaw looked at the water anxiously. The pale ginger she cats ears flattened against her head as pale blue eyes watched the ocean waves hit the beach. 

"GreySpeckle said it wasnt safe to go into the ocean. " She blurted, quickly dodging a wave as it washed up. MarshPaw scoffed, rolling sharp green eyes.

"Aren't you a WaveRidders apprentice? " the brown tabby teased. " you not a.. Dry scale, are you?" 

FreyPaw looked baffled at the accusations, her face becoming even more shocked, as if that didn't seem possible. 

"MARSHPAW!" FreyPaw snapped, her blue gaze flickered from him to the waves. 

"I'm just worried, okay? HeronSwoop /died/ from just swimming in the ocean yesterday. And hes a senior WaveRider. " FreyPaw whimpered, " That Black Blood is still out there. You can still see it!" 

She gestures with her paw at the black swirling patch of shimmering "blood" moving with the waves.

''The oceans hurt, MarshPaw. And itll hurt anyone stupid enough to go into it!" 

MarshPaw flicked his tail, looking to where FreyPaw pointed. Tiny black tendrils had already started reaching toward his paws like little tentacles. 

He jumped, scurrying to where FreyPaw stood. The brown tabby feeling his pelt burn hot with embarrassment. He looked down at the sand and shook his head, kneading his paws into the soft material. 

"let's just go back to camp" MarshPaw huffed, hurrying along the beach with his tail tip lashing back and forth angrily. 

FreyPaw cast one more forlorn look toward the ocean, watching as the black mass started to make it's way steadily toward them, before racing after her littermate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed reading it! I always appreciate a comment or two, it keeps me motivated.


End file.
